Of Lies Murder And Love V2
by MEWchama
Summary: V2 of the story by BloodAndDiamonds. This is the somewhat happier version. Demyx receives a mysterious call, and then that night turned into a nightmare. He wasn't supposed to be a target, but he also wasn't supposed to fall in love with the murderer. AU
1. Our First Meeting of Horror PROLOGUE

Of Lies Murder And Love V2

A/N

I DO NOT CLAIM TO OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR THE ORIGINAL COPY OF THIS STORY. Truthfully, I can write my own stuff...but the ending made me really depressed...so I got permission to re write it a LITTLE bit happier (and perhaps with a bit more suspense build up).

Link to original story: s/4804013/1/Of_Lies_Murder_And_Love

Re-Written Happy(er) Version (C) MEWchama*AKA Jay Feir(me)* (although the story credit for the original that made me want to write this is to BloodAndDiamonds-(who did yes, give me permission).

...

DEMYX' POV

"Hey Larxene! I told you to go to bed over an hour ago! I really don't wanna play another game of Hansel and Gretel," I spoke this in a somewhat joking matter, the girl giving a pouty look as retort. I was there to babysit Larxene and Roxas yet again that night, both twins. They were the children of an extremely rich scientist, Vexen Clarisova, and his Wife Aerith. Larxene tended to be more evil and aggressive, much like her father showing signs of evil. Roxas on the other hand was shy, much like his mother.

I myself was sixteen years old. Here's a brief description; I'm tall, have aqua eyes, dirty blonde hair, and have only one thing, my sitar.

After finally (somehow) getting Larxene to bed, I heard the phone begin to ring. I was quite cautious, considering I had watched the most horrible movie the night before about a babysitter who almost gets killed. I picked it up, my voice slightly quivering.

"H-hello?" my voice sounded soft and slightly quiet.

"Have you checked the children?" My breath was hitched in my throat, and my heart felt as if it stopped. I was far near the point of screaming when the voice at the other end of the phone burst into a laughing fit.

"AXEL!" I screamed at him over the phone.

"Sorry! I just HAD to! "He choked this out, obviously still having fits of laughter. I myself was quite the opposite of amused, and also pretty unhappy.

"Don't you DARE ring me on this number ever again!" I slammed the phone down after I had finished hissing my words at him. To distract my mind, I paced the home. The Clesova house itself was huge, three receptions, two dining halls, five bedrooms, a laboratory, two offices, and two living rooms. All separated into three floors. That wasn't even including the guest house outside. This had managed to distract me, for a short while of course.

...

After a while, I had finally finished my homework. Algebra is the WORST. I wouldn't need it when I became famous with my sitar though. As soon as I set down my math book, the phone began to ring.

"Oh, Uh, Hello?" I asked whoever was on the other line. All I received at first was husky deep breathing. I almost glared through the phone.

"Axel, I swear to god-," The phone suddenly went dead and I trailed off. Quickly, I shrugged it off as a practical joke. I made my way into the kitchen, grabbing a sea salt ice cream from the freezer and shoved it into my mouth. Suddenly, the lights went out completely. I became alarmed but stood where I was more a long moment. The phone once more began to ring, echoing throughout the house. As scared as I felt at the moment, I still slowly answered the phone anyways.

"Hello!" I hissed. My heart nearly stopped beating as that same heavy breathing occurred.

"Have you checked the children?" At once I knew that this couldn't be Axel, and that is wasn't. For one, Axel's voice NEVER sounds that serious, ever. Second, it was an entirely different voice altogether. I quickly whirled around, terrible images of the children dead flashing through my mind in my panic.

I grabbed a knife from the kitchen as quick as I could, and raced up the stairs in the almost pitch black darkness. I swung the door to the children's rooms open in a rush; both of them were perfectly fine. I gently shut the doors before turning around and heading back down the stairs. Just to be safe, I searched every last inch of the huge house and found nothing and no one. I left no corners unsearched. Finally, feeling I was safe, I plopped onto the couch and dropped the knife, which dangled over the side and eventually fell. Then the phone rang again. I answered, fright returning.

"You couldn't find me, could you?" The voice spoke slowly, taunting me and even held a hint of laughter. I jumped and began to search for the knife that had fallen, and obviously not doing a very great job in my panic thought of the next best thing, well, maybe not BEST thing.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" I got no answer. All I got was the beeping of the phone wires having been cut from the cord. Turning around, my heart stopped as I looked into the eyes of a man, only a few years older than me, holding the very knife I had just lost. Fear and Panic filled me.

...

A/N

This is the prologue (re written) and I'd feel guilty if I just re wrote the ending so the whole story is a V2...I hope you enjoy and don't kill me...the ending of the original just made me teary eyed! But I loved the suspense, romance, and the horror. It's just that amazing.


	2. An unexpected outcome

Of Lies Murder And Love V2

DEMYX' POV

My first instinct was to scream, but somehow that sound was repelled from leaving my throat. He smirked, perfectly shaped eyebrows raising as he looked at me and put a smirk upon his face. A malicious glint was within his eyes, and just sensing his confident aura made the predominance of the situation worse. Obviously I wasn't his first victim. I soon realized also, he was about two to three inches shorter than me. He began to step closer and closer, fear growing within me. With a great rush of bravery (or stupidity), I shoved him down to the floor with much force. Without looking back, I shot up the stairs as fast as my legs could carry me.

As I ran, I closed and locked every door behind me. I ran down the other set of stairs straight into the play room. Having no other options I searched for a place to hide. After a short while of searching, I realized there was only one place I could hide, and that was under an upturned cot.

I reminded myself to gratefully thank Larxene the next time I saw her, for having upturned the cot in anger. I slid underneath it, pulling the opaque sides down. This effectively hid me from view. I heard numerous clicks through the house for a long time, and finally the playroom door clicked unlocked and was languidly opened. I held my breath and froze.

"Hello? I know you're in here pretty boy. You can't hide forever," his voice flowed through the air softly, and his speaking was followed by loud crashing. I had guessed he'd flung the couch to one side of the room.

"Oh? So you're not like the others then?" He let out a maniacal laugh that made my blood turn cold.

"You should have seen them! Hiding behind the couch, huddled up and whimpering like small children during a scary movie," Another loud crash sounded, and knew he had thrown the small play house to the floor.

"Ah? So you're not hiding in a play house are you? Then there's only one place left where you could possibly be hiding...," I could have sworn my heart stopped as footsteps neared closer and closer to the cot. I pushed the side up, just a little, to see what was happening. Next thing I knew, he ripped the cot away in one swift motion, and as the cot flew straight up, it revealed me shaking like a (Latvia XD) leaf. He began to reach down for me, whom was curled up.

"Aw, the little boy is scared. You shouldn't be babysitting if you're afraid of the big bad man," He whispered into my ear. I almost wanted to deny he was big or tall whatsoever, but was too petrified. My senses kicked in from nowhere, and I slammed my elbow back into his ribs, and kicked him directly in the privates and shot off into a full paced run. I had no time to see if he'd kneeled over or jetted after me, I just ran and flew out the door.

Where to go? Dammit there had to be somewhere! I could lose him in the woods, the WOODS!

I ran as fast as my legs could carry me, not even stopping when I became breathless and pained. My legs throbbed and ached, my throat dry and burning, and my chest throbbed. My vision was clouded by the heavy rain that fell, but I kept running for the woods. Hope began to fill me, I was almost there! I picked up speed when I heard him come behind me, breath hard and ragged. He continued to chase me despite his own exhaustion. I was half way into the woods, but then, I slipped in the mud, and tripped forward, and fell down. Mud stained my top, getting into my mouth and eyes. I felt it as he lifted me up and swung me over his shoulder. I was in too much pain to do much in this situation, and it hurt just to breathe.

He was muttering out of anger and rage as he carried me back to the house. Other than that, the walk was silent, murderous, and consuming silence. Dropping me to my feet, he shoved me through the front door, then through the kitchen, and into the living room at last. I gulped, staring out the wall length windows that had been opened. He shoved me to the couch before digging around in his coat pocket for something, and he found it. He pulled out a sharp, lethal looking wire, before he beckoned me closer with a sickeningly evil smile.

"If you struggle, I will make this as slow and painful as I possibly Can, However, if you cooperate and do as I tell you I shall do it quickly. Have it in mind you will be able to feel the wire against your bones and cut inside regardless the choice," He whispered this, speaking it as if it were an everyday sentence, something he was quite used to. I slowly made my way forward, and then he grasped my wrist and yanked me forward towards him. He placed the wire to my neck, moving it to pull backwards, most likely to decapitate me. I looked up at him as one tiny sliver of moonlight came through the window and into the room. Time seemed to halt as we caught sight of each other's eyes. I could see his eyes were a pale shade of some purple, almost blue, and that his hair was slate colored. When the moon shifted behind the clouds again, he slowly removed the wire from my neck, stepping backwards, and giving me a nod.

"Wh-who are you?" I asked in a soft tone full of curiosity and fear. He glanced at me.

"Zexion," He spoke slowly, just before he turned and ran towards the glass door. He gave me one last look, before he shot off and disappeared into the darkness. I stared after him for a while, but then black clouded my vision and I collapsed from exhaustion.

...

I slowly awoke, my senses finally beginning to kick in. That was when the memory of the frightening event raced through my mind again, and I shot up. I realized that I was in a bedroom, Aerith standing in the door way.

"Hello there. You slept well, didn't you?" she questioned me, her eyes gesturing towards a clock upon the wall.

Noon.

"Ooh, what's that smell? French toast?" I was close enough. She set a plate of pancakes upon the desk in the room.

"Their blueberry pancakes. We got home at about 3 this morning and you were pretty much in a comatose. You were lying in bed like a stiff log. I thought your face was a bit muddier than when we left, but I suppose that's just me," Aerith stood back up and said one last thing before leaving the room.

"Well, when you want to leave, just tell me. Then we'll go...,"Then she silently left the room.

I looked down and gasped.

My clothes were no longer muddy and no longer creased. My hands and face were clean too. Even so, I could still taste the mud upon my taste buds. One name kept re-sounding in my head as I dug into the pancakes to get the flavor of mud from my mouth and to fill my stomach.

Zexion.

Just who was he?

...

A/N

The original author planned this fic from the suspense movie: 'When a stranger calls' ( I found this quite interesting, and the fact it spins from the plot into something extremely entertaining later on really intrigued me)). Once more, BloodAndDiamonds did give me permission, and also, feel free to comment/ review ^u^ I'll eventually post an original Zemyx/ AkuRoku fic...but I'm going to finish my Hetalia one first :D.


	3. Plot twist in plot twist

Of Lies Murder and Love V2

ZEXION'S POV

I have no idea what possessed me to do it.

I have no idea why I just let him go.

I most certainly had no idea why I had this strange pull towards him either. The second we had locked eyes, my cold blooded heart swelled and I just let go of him.

I didn't care if he went to the police; I just had to see him again.

This probably explains why I had gone back to the house, cleaned him up, and put him into bed. He was pretty much a comatose so it was no trouble at all.

A small glimpse of him every here and there just wouldn't do it for me, It just wouldn't be enough.

I'd be endangering him sure, but I would be getting what I wanted, right?

Oh, how I wish I knew how the upcoming events would have turned out. Either way he realized, he just had to meet with the teenager again, at any cost.

He didn't care if he was caught for it.

...

DEMYX' POV

The next day, Demyx had done nothing more than lay down, spread upon the carpet of his room. He wasn't stuck thinking about how he'd almost been murdered the night before, oh, no. Rather, he was thinking of why he had his life spared. He knew one thing for sure, and it was the argument of just HOW his 'near' killer had to be so beautiful. He couldn't get the face to fade from his mind; he let out a sigh, remembering each and every detail. Every detail from the adrenaline to the final moment before he blacked out and woke up was etched in my mind.

He'd always known he was a peculiar child, but this was just upright ridiculous.

Becoming more and more frustrated at his inner thoughts and how he wasn't thinking what he should be, he thrust a pillow at his iPod docking station. The music had just become too loud for his taste and his mother was screaming at him from the room over to turn it down. He had spent enough of his day listening to her protest at his loud music.

Groaning with the pricks of irritation bugging him, he decided to play his sitar instead of continuing his aggravating thinking. Just minutes before he had been staring blankly at his wall, as if waiting for a sign of some sort. With a sudden rush of inspiration, he began to strum a melancholic tune, and it was a very brooding and eery sound. It was unlike any of his other pieces, this one being haunting enough to put one into a trance. The music was something calming his very soul at the moment, projecting his inner turmoil to the rest of the world who cared to listen.

Realization hit him hard, like an iron baseball bat smacking him in the gut. He had grown an attraction to the murderer, a crush more or less. He stopped playing, all the strings ringing an almost similar sour note as he set his sitar down.

Oh gawd no. He was in love with a killer.

...

It was three in the morning, Demyx shooting awake. It wasn't like the current pattern of him waking up. Usually he'd head downstairs half asleep for a glass of water to quench his thirst, but this was different. He'd shot up after hearing the sound of something slide shut. He quickly glanced around, not seeing anything at first.

He began to quickly convince himself no one was in his room; he had only heard the noise. His throat was dry and his heart still refused to beat quietly as usual.

You're just having nightmares, just nightmares right? Yeah, that's gotta be it. Of course I'm jittery and probably paranoid. I was almost killed this time the other evening! Demyx thought this to himself while biting his lower lip. He decided to go and get the glass of water, hoping that he would calm down some. He quietly made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen, filling a clear glass with water. He drank a little over half of it down, sealing his urge to destroy the thirst before dumping the rest of it down the sink. He left the glance on the counter and made way back up the stairs to his room.

He was still quivering a bit as he scanned his room, and seeing nothing far from ordinary relaxed. Then he saw the half open door of the wardrobe, he was pretty sure that he had shut it. The next two minutes seemed like a blur, him still being half asleep.

He crawled halfway into bed, thinking he could have just left it open, and him screaming would only upset his parents. He was sure his mother had enough annoyance from him in one day already. He walked up to go shut the door, ready to get back to sleep and try to adjust to normal life again. Right when he had the handle grasped, one of his parents loudly snored, making him jump. He spun on his heel in terror, the sound having obviously alarmed him. He rested his back near the open door of the wardrobe to let his pounding heart settle, when he was promptly seized and pulled into the wardrobe, door being shut.

He had no idea who had done it until the dim light was flicked on. One hand was over his mouth, and another around his waist, and he struggled to be free until he was slowly let go. The figure was against the door so he wouldn't run out. If his face had any color left in it, it would have drained from his eyes when he realized who it was.

It was no other than the man intent on killing him and still sparing him his life. Zexion took a step closer, placing a finger over Demyx' lips to hush him, a finger on his own lips as well as his head shook slightly. Zexion's slate hair was astray and a bit out of place at the moment. Demyx' instinctive attempt to fix it was halted when Zexion leaned in close enough to whisper in his ear.

"I don't know why I'm here or why I can't get you out of my head, but, I just had to see you again, "with every word his lips brushed against Demyx' ear, sending unfamiliar yet pleasant shivers down the blonde's back, making him lend his neck to the other male in the closet.

Suddenly, as if it were a repeating routine those lips were upon his neck and he was pushed back until he was pressed against the wall. He was being kissed and nipped and was unaware of anything but the shivers and the heat running along his neck and spine. This made his stomach turn with nervousness and he grew excited. More than any other reason, he caught Zexion's lips in his own to suppress the load moan erupting from his throat. He clung to the other males coat and switched their positions. A smirk grew upon Zexion's face as he was slammed into the wall. He grasped Demyx' shirt and pried his mouth open with his tongue, gaining instant access.

After a few rounds of uninterrupted snogging, the two finally pulled were equally shocked about the turn of events. Zexion had expected to be thrown out and never seen again. Things apparently took for a brighter side. Seeing Demyx' expression made him come back to the reason he'd come.

"When can I next see you?" he asked with desperation in his voice.

"Huh? oh, next week,"

"That is not soon enough,"

"Uh, erm, I, uh," Demyx frowned for a moment, becoming deep in thought. Soon enough a stricken look came about his face and he pushed himself from Zexion, backing to the other side of the wardrobe. "WAIT! You tried to kill me and I...I...you're a murderer! I'm stuck in here with you, oh gawd what the hell am I doing!" he fumbled for the doorknob and froze when Zexion hushed him and grasped his wrist.

"I don't usually let my victims go free, If you meet me at the edge of the woods, just past RedGlave drive, I'll explain everything," He gave Demyx one last and soft kiss, receiving a moan before slipping out into the darkness of the night.

Demyx couldn't decipher delight from fear, and excitement rushed in his mind.

...

A/N

Yay! Yet another Chapter re written (done) things twists here soon. Read and review: D Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
